My name is Virgil
by TheStoryMakingElff
Summary: My first fanfic, so rate fairly, and constructive criticism is all appreciated. "My name is Virgil. And thats all I remember." Rated M for language and sexual content. DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson series. I only own Virgil.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a cavern, with fire here and there, and a really long river. My name is Virgil, thats all I can remember. I got to my feet sleepily and walked slowly towards a light. There were spirits, ethereals, ghosts, shades, whatever you want to call them.

They all looked at me and huddled closer to the fire, as if they were scared of me.

I walked faster now, a bit spooked by the ghosts.

I found a crow on a rotting tree. As far as I knew, I loved nature.

I climbed up the tree and I was amazed by its strength. The crow didnt try to get away from me, which I took as a good sign. I put my hand towards it and it hopped on without hesitation. I also took this as a good sign. I brought it close to me and examined its eyes. One was green and the other was... I threw the crow down.

A camera. I stomped on it and it exploded into wires.

There was an H on its back in greek. '_How can I read greek?'_

I thought to myself. I examined the wiring and saw the words **Hephaestus** engraved onto it. I stood up and walked down the cavern. Then I broke into a run, and stopped when I saw a woman. Not a ghost. Not a shade. But a real, living old woman.

"Hello there, little boyyy." She said, holding out the 'yyy' part.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'mmm an old ladyyy. I fell in from that hollle," She pointed to a hole in the ceiling I didnt notice.

"C-c-could you helllp me?" She inquired.

I couldn't deny help to an old lady, so I picked her up bridal style, and kept walking. With every step I took it seemed as though she was getting heavier.

"Over there." She said, pointing to a whole in the wall with a bright light shining through.

I closed my eyes and tried my best to get there. The lady got heavier and heavier each step, I collapsed when I was at the hole.

When I looked up, she was a different person. A lady much younger, stronger, and more beautiful.

"Hey, what the hell! You aren't an old lady! You could've carried ME to this hole." I yelled angrily.

She helped me up, and just her touch made me feel like I could run a million miles.

"I am Juno, or Hera if you prefer the greek. I have chosen you, child."

"What the hell." I said under my breath.

She was wearing a toga that didnt cover her entirely, and made me blush a bit.

She pointed out and I saw a camp. In this camp was a couple of cabins, each labelled with a god's name.

**Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Hephaestus, Hermes, Zeus.**

I wondered why Hades wasn't in it too.

Hera pushed me forwards and I half-walked, half-stumbled towards the camp. I walked by a tree with a Golden Fleece on it, and 60 pairs of heads looked my way.

"A new demigod!" one said. "I wonder who his parents are!" said another.

Then a man, wait no a centaur trotted towards me.

"I am Chiron. Co-leader of this camp. And you are?"

"Virgil. Virgil Fox." I said hesitantly. I was still stunned by the mythological creatures here. A centaur, a satyr, and as far as I could tell, a bunch of humans.

"Okay, Virgil. Come with me." Chiron said.

I followed him, deciding to trust the four footed half man.

We walked through the heart of the camp, and everyone's eyes were on us.

"So, Virgil. Who is your dad?"

"I don't know." I replied.

"Your mom?" He wondered.

"I dont know." I repeated. "Then, where are you from?

"I told you, I dont know. I dont know anything but my name."

"And my name, is Virgil."


	2. Chapter 2

_Percy's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

I heard about the new kid and I was dying to meet him.

I found Annabeth by my door.

"Morning, seaweed brain." She greeted.

I ignored this. "Heard about the new kid?" I asked.

"Yeah, I saw him myself." She said matter-of-factly.

"What does he look like?" I said, hungry for information.

"He has one green eye, and one yellow one. He's about your height, but a little more buff. He has Auburn colored hair, and it reaches his eyebrows, but is spiked diagonal at the back."She said, taking a breath.

"Sounds interesting."

_Virgil's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

I was eating lunch when I sensed eyes on me.

I looked up to see a kid about my height staring at me.

He had black hair, and seaweed green eyes.

I guess everyone is still getting used to me. That night, when we were all around the bonfire, Chiron made his way to us. "Greetings, demigods! As you may know, we have a new camper. His name is Virgil Fox," He said, pointing at me. This earned a lot of yelling and murmurs throughout the crowd. "Virgil here may be chosen tonight by his godly parent. Or maybe we will know during tomorrow's training."

Everyone watched me, waiting for a sign. I huddled down in my seat, and I felt blood rising to my face. "It isnt happening." The kid with seaweed green eyes said. "Patience, Percy!" Someone with blonde hair and gray eyes said. "Awe, Annabeth, dont be mean." Percy said.

They watched for a bit longer, and when a couple got up, it happened.

A stalk of corn erupted above my head.

"Whoo!" A bunch of kids with **Demeter** on their shirts said.

Everyone left then. I went with the Demeter people, and when I reached the door, someone said "Hey, Virgil." I whirled around to see Annabeth. "Hiya, Annabeth." I said, trying to sound cool. "You know my name?" She inquired. "I heard Percy say it." I said. "So, anyway. I hope you're having a good time." She said seductively. "I am." I said. "Maybe I'll see you at training?" I asked. Though it was more of a statement.

"Probably. See you around."

_Next morning at trainingxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

I was putting on my armor, when I asked Chiron for a sword. "Hmm. I want to try something. Just a small test. Put out your hand, and imagine a sword in it." I did so, closing my eyes while doing it.

I felt a handle in my hands. "Oh my gods." I said, suprised.

Chiron pushed me towards the forest. "Today we will be playing a game of survival. We will keep playing until there are only two people that havent surrendered, got injured severely, or became ill, and they will fight eachother. Understood?" he said, catching his breath after that long statement. "Yeah!" They replied loudly. I heard a whistle and guessed that was my cue. I ran through the forest, and imagined my sword by me. '_I'll have to name it later.'_ I thought. Once it was in my hands, I looked around for potential enemies. I saw one kid from the Ares cabin aiming an arrow at me. I dodged it, and threw my sword at him. It didn't hit, but I imagined it back in my hand and there it was. I looked up at the Ares kid and he was gone. I looked around and realized I should move. I started running again, when I saw an Ares kid aiming at the unsuspecting Annabeth. I climbed the tree easily and held him from behind. "Annabeth! Run!" I yelled.

She looked towards me and ran. I threw the kid at the ground, and he yelped in pain. I jumped down and cut his arm with my sword. Not enough to kill him, but severe enough to disqualify him. I sprinted off to gods know where, and suddenly felt a sword at my back. "Surrender, or I'll hurt you." Someone said. I crouched and whirled around as fast as I could, and tackled his legs so he fell over. He nicked my arm but I slashed his leg. He got up all the same, and I recognized him as Beckendorf. I kicked him which made him stumble back, but then he threw a knife at my shoulder.

"ARSHH!" I said and tore it out. Then everything paused, and I heard a woman's voice. "My son, use your powers. You were gifted with more than any other child of mine."

Then everything came back to normal. Beckendorf was standing up, and he kicked me to my feet. My shoulder was still bleeding, but I tried to ignore it. He raised his hand and brought down his sword. _'Now or never. '_ I thought. Tangle. I said in my mind and when my eyes opened, he was tangled up in woods and vines. "Oh my gods." I said. I imagined my sword and it was at my hand. Imprison I thought. And he was in a cage of wood and vine. I then imagined a tree behind him. I put up my hands and one grew. I picked up the little makeshift prison I made, and threw it against the tree. Beckendorf blacked out. The vines entangled around the tree.

I ran off, and thought to my self, '_What else can I do?'_

Forward. I said in my mind, and I was rocketed forward by rockhard dirt that somehow didnt hurt me. I kept doing this until I slammed into someone. This knocked them out cold. I looked up to see the moon. There were some nymphs nearby, watching with amazement.

I noticed that the kid o the ground was Percy. "Oh gods." I thought. I made a small cave out of rock-dirt. I pushed him in and waited for morning.


	3. Chapter 3

_The next morning, Percy's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Erghh" I muttered when my eyes opened. I sat up to see Virgil by my side sleeping on his stomach and drooling. I got up and took Riptide out of my pocket. I uncapped it and the celestial bronze blade popped out. I rose my blade and was about to bring it down on him, when I realized I was in a cave. I looked around and saw eyes on me. A bunch of nymphs everywhere. "I wouldn't touch him if I were you." One said.

"I wouldn't either." "Nor me!" "Or me!" they all said. I turned around to see that Virgil woke up. "Neither would I." He said. He put out his hand.

I took it and shook. "Percy." I said. "Virgil." He replied.

I looked at him closely. "I'm guessing that either this cave suddenly appeared, or you have powers I dont know about." I said. It was more of a question then a statement.

"I do." He said. "What is it?" I wondered. "These words, they just pop up in my head, and when I say them, something happens." He said.

"Oh really? So, its just like, ALAKAZAM. And suddenly I'm a giant fish?"

"More like this." He said. "He raised his hands and suddenly roots grew on my feet, imprisoning me. "Wow." I said.

We then heard a ram horn, then Chiron's voice. "Demigods! We have come down to our last two contendants!" Virgil gave me a stare. Looks like we're fighting.

_Virgil's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

I couldn't believe I was fighting the kid I just became friends with. It was like they were expecting it the entire time. Oh lets play a trick on the new kid! Not cool. Not cool at all.

We were pitted against eachother in a mini colloseum where the chariot races and fights were.

When the whistle was blown, Percy ran forward.

Wall. I thought. And he ran into a wall of rock. This only fazed him for a second, because he was around it in a second. I dodged his first swipe at me to meet his fist hit my neck. This shocked me for a sec, but then I imagined my sword in my hands and it was there. Our swords clanged together. And he kicked me back, jumped up, and sliced my arm with his sword. I did a somersault backwards and ended it with a flip in the air. I was in the circus once, so I was a great acrobat. He ran at me, and a charge of water hit me. Thats when I realized the barrels around the colloseum, filled with water. The water hit me back against the wall, but I made a soft cushion of dirt there before I hit. I landed on my knees, and I springed up into the air. I did a flip and put out one leg. My leg hit against his head, and he zoned out. I kicked him in the stomach and he was awake again. Then he put out his sword and I put out mine. They clanged together into a small X. And he kicked me back. I landed on the ground hard. I then put my hands up, and I was thrown up into the air by the rock underneath me. While I was in the air, I threw my sword down at Percy, and it impaled him in the shoulder. Forward. I thought, and I was thrown forward with some more rock. I landed with a thud behind Percy. Lift. I thought and two boards of earth kept us in the air, kind of like a hover board. Then Percy jumped onto my board, and I jumped off, doing multiple backflips before landing on the ground. Shit. I then made the board hit against the wall, and Percy was thrown out of the colloseum. Damned son of a bitch. I thought. Still angry for him throwing me onto the ground.

**ThestorymakingElff: Will this be a new rivalry? A new friendship? Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Oympians. Only Virgil. **

**Werrrrrrr.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Percy's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

It was 2 days after the battle. I was a bit depressed, and I was very mad at Virgil. But I couldn't let that get into my way. A new day a new dawn, right?

So, I was walking home, when I noticed Drew crying. Being the noble man I was I walked over to her and asked what was wrong.

She sniffed a couple of times, turned towards me, and started kissing me.

I found my self leaning against her, kissing back. My hands found her waist, and I started stroking her back._ No.. this is wrong. Annabeth.._

But I felt posessed. I could feel her tongue pressing against my lips, and I let them in. She let out a small moan, and I grinded against her.

She was quick to unbutton my shirt, and I couldn't stop myself. Maybe it was because she was a child of Aphrodite. I unbuckled her shorts, and she kicked them off. We were on the floor now, and she took out a condom that I didn't know she had. I put it on hastily, and started thrusting. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Percy!" And standing next to us, was Annabeth. How long had she been there? Didnt matter. She was watching. She was tearing up, and she threw down the chocolates she had. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU PERCY JACKSON! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! DONT EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" And she stormed off. Drew was charmspeaking me. " Come on Percy. Give me more." I couldnt stop, her charmspeak was too strong. I grazed my teeth against her collarbone, and played with her orbs a little.

Annabeth was gone, and I couldn't stop.

_Virgil's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx_

Annabeth was crying in the woods. Annabeth. Crying. Does not make sense. I walked over and made a small stump in the ground. I sat and waited for her to stop crying.

"Annabeth? What happened?" I asked. "V-v-v- Virgil." She said in between breaths.

_Annabeth's POVxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx_

I looked into Virgil's eyes for the first time. The yellow one was inviting, and kind. Like a crackling fire. His green eye seemed distant, cold, like he couldn't trust anyone. I leaned forward and hugged him. He hugged me back. "Tell me what happened, Annabeth." So I told him everything. Drew, Percy, and all they were doing. Virgil was in a rage. "That son of a bitch! When I get my hands on hi-" he started. "Please dont yell. I want to sit here with you without attracting attention." I said. His mouth made an 'O' shape, and I let out a chuckle. "Well then." He said smiling.

I slipped my hands into his. He drew circles in my palm without taking his hands off me. A cold breeze came by, and I started shivering. Virgil gave me his jacket. I put it on, and I took a glance at his outfit. He was wearing an aviator jacket, and under that was a gray and black striped shirt. He had on grey pants and black and white had on black fingerless gloves, and his aviator jacket (that he was wearing before he kindly offered them to me) was brought up to his elbows, and a black and white watch.

"Wow." I said aloud. If only everyone else in camp dressed this well, there would be a lot less single people in the camp. "Wow?" He mocked.

He laughed and I had to make sure he wasn't trying to be mean. He wasn't.

His laugh was amazing, a light sound that carried a lot of meaning.

My heart did backflips. Wait. No, I don't like Virgil. He's just a friend. Right?

He smelled like oak. A nature smell, which I guess was appropriate for him.

But it didn't smell like normal oak. It made me want to snuggle up against him, and keep sniffing him all day. No matter how weird that sounds. He got up. "I have to go." He said. He pulled me up to him. "You should probably go too." Then he kissed me on the cheek, and left. Leaving me standing there, blushing. "Thank you, Virgil Fox." I said under my breath.

**StorymakingElff: ** Ooh. Vannabeth? Or.. ._. Umm. I'll think about it.

Percy's gone naughty, eh? I guess it wasn't his fault. Or was it? Only the next chapter will tell. Muahaha.


End file.
